1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an RI (radioactive isotope) manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing of a medicine for examination labeled with a radioactive element which is used for positron emission tomography (PET), for example, or radiation therapy, a particle accelerator such as a cyclotron is used. At the time of an operation of the particle accelerator, since radiation such as neutron radiation or gamma rays is generated, it is necessary shield the radiation.
In the past, shielding of the radiation has been performed by covering a building itself in which the particle accelerator is installed, by a radiation shielding wall body. However, in recent years, from the viewpoint of reducing the weight and cost of the building, a so-called self-shielding type particle accelerator system has been developed in which the particle accelerator itself is surrounded and shielded by a radiation shielding wall body (refer to the related art, for example).
In an accelerator system described in the related art, a built-in shield (a radiation shielding wall body) which surrounds a particle accelerator itself is configured so as to be formed divided into a fixed-side radiation shielding wall body and a movable-side radiation shielding wall body and be able to open the inside by moving the movable-side radiation shielding wall body. For example, when performing maintenance of the cyclotron that is an accelerator, it becomes possible to easily access the inside by opening the inside by moving a movable-side block.